


Arendalle Drift

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Anna take the new sled on a test-drive, somewhat giving someone a taste of his own medicine in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arendalle Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt sent to me which is Kristoff and Anna trying on the new sled after the movie and of course, the return of speed driving Anna whom we've all seen in the movie. I hope you guys enjoy this!

"Alright Sven, stay still." Kristoff said as he attached Sven to the new sled that Anna got him

"What are you up to?" Anna asked as she walked up to the newly-declared ice master and his reindeer.

"Test driving the sled..." Kristoff spoke as he did the last few bits of attaching Sven to the new sled, "Aren't you supposed to brush up on your ice skating?"

"I'm done with that." Anna said with a smile, "Oh! Can I come to your test drive."

"I'm heading to the mountains, near the place where I harvest ice." Kristoff told her, "you sure you're up for this?"

"Of course I am! Now let's get going!" Anna said enthusiastically as she stepped into the sled.

* * *

"Woah Anna...slow down!" Kristoff said as he tried to control Anna's driving on the sled. It's been a couple of minutes since they started the test drive but he was feeling pretty dizzy now thanks to Anna's seemingly reckless driving of the sleigh.

"There's no time for slowing down!" Anna spoke with glee, "I'm having the time of my life, can't you see!"

"I know how good it is for you to feel free..." Kristoff told her, "but seriously, have mercy on the reindeer too. Any time soon he could become really dizzy from your driving and that would be really dangerous..."

"Then here!" Anna said, handing the ropes to Kristoff, "It's your turn to drive his sled."

"Thanks!" Kristoff said as he received the rope, "You fine, Sven?" he automatically asked out of concern to the reindeer who in return, did movements that meant that he was just fine and with that, Kristoff smiled, retuning his eyes on the road.

"Watch this!" Anna said as she picked up a carrot from one of the compartments in the sled

"What do you think are you doing?" Kristoff asked

"Just watch this like what I said!" Anna spoke as she moved forward, dangling the carrot infront of Sven's face

"Uh Anna...you know how fast he goes after you give him the carrots..." Kristoff told her out of concern

"Better!" Anna said with a smile as the reindeer bit the carrot in whole. Suddenly, the reindeer perked up and raced at full speed, throwing Anna back to the seat.

"You okay, Anna?" Kristoff asked

"Of course!" Anna said, flashing a smile, "I've never been better, ever!"

They then passed by Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna where tons of snow were thrown towards the shop as a result to the massive friction of the sled caused by Sven at high speed.

"Get back here you rascal!" Oaken shouted as a result of the snow being thrown towards him and his shop, "Clean up this mess! Get rid of the snow, now!" This was followed by Oaken starting to chase the sled that passed by.

"You should have seen the look on that Oaken's face!" Anna said with a laugh, "He looks pretty elated."

"Consider it payback after he threw me out of the store," Kristoff spoke, "With just one hand."

"After all, throwing people isn't nice." Anna said with a laugh once more, "and neither is shoving snow in their homes or stores."

"Got that, crystal clear!" Kristoff said with a smile, making a thumbs up afterwards.

"Shall we call this a day?" Anna asked

"We shall, your highness!"

"It's Anna."

"We shall Anna."

 


End file.
